


Insomnia

by frogsandrosbifs



Series: The Dragon's Queen [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsandrosbifs/pseuds/frogsandrosbifs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei and Rhaegar, beginning of their marriage - After noticing her new husband's insomnias, Cersei decides to take charge. Fluff.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The wedding had been magnificent, and all of this time, he had not taken off his eyes of her. She had done the same, hardly ever pausing, even when she was eating during the feast.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

The wedding had been magnificent, and all of this time, he had not taken off his eyes of her. She had done the same, hardly ever pausing, even when she was eating during the feast.

Cersei never had been shy. As a child, she would get scorned for speaking her mind too often ; she had always been proud and confident. But sitting besides him, she found herself smiling and looking away. She found herself  _blushing._ She had never blushed before. Even with Jaime, she had never  _blushed._ It scared her a little, but he seemed pleased by it.

**_His eyes, gods, his eyes.._ **

For sure, she was showing a different face that what anyone else had ever seen, for she was used to  _fake_ shyness, not feel it ; unless her discomfort at feeling older men’s looks on her when she had started becoming a woman could be called shyness.

They had not spoken much, but he had been courteous and gentle, as he always was. And the bedding — the bedding had been strange for her. It was Jaime she had given her maidenhead to ; but nevertheless, with him she had been blushing and feeling nervous. It was a different thing ; as his body was stranger to hers, as they had never touched and were not the same person at all. It was completely something else, but he had been sweet and thoughtful and gentle, even if they were both feeling a little weird, as they had only kissed a few hours ago and only exchanged a few words since then.

Replaying the scene in her head, she lied in their bed, watching the pale moon through the window. He was not asleep either, she knew — they had been married for two weeks and she had not seen him sleep yet. Cersei had insomnias herself sometimes, but she would always pretend she was asleep when he’d get up in the middle of the night, kissing her brow and whispering that he would come back.

"You’re not asleep," she whispered. 

"Did I wake you up ?"

"No. Sometimes I can’t sleep either."

He shot her a surprised glance, and she shrugged, smiling. They were still getting to know each other. She sat up in the bed, the sheets falling to her waist and uncovering her naked breasts.

"We should do something," she decided. "Since we’re both awake anyway."

He sat up too, smiling softly. “You like to take charge, Cersei, don’t you ?”

"Yes, indeed I do. So I think we should talk, to keep busy."

"You’ll be a good Queen," he said, and she felt her smile grow wide, before he added : "but I’m not very talkative."

"Then I will do the talking," she said confidently. That lit up his face once again, and she was glad of it — because sometimes, she had found, he looked gloomy, and it was nice if she could made him smile. 

**_I am good to him._ **

She talked of simple things at first, but things she knew he’d enjoy ; the songs she had liked as a young girl, and then the books she liked to read, and Jaime’s talents on the battlefield. And soon, the conversation was no longer one-sided. Somehow they spoke a lot of their respective childhoods, and as Cersei passionately went on and on about how  _wrong_ it was that her brother had been allowed to learn to use a sword and joust, Rhaegar had a small laugh and interrupted her mid sentence.

"Cersei."

"Yes ?"

"Would you like me to teach you ?"

"You mean…" she gasped, not sure of what he meant. He couldn’t possibly mean … He was a Targaryen, though, weren’t Targaryens less uptight about that kind of thing ? They had had woman warriors, before. Rhaenys had been her hero, growing up. She had dreamed of this, when her father had told her she’d marry him.

"You know exactly what I mean. Tomorrow, would you like to go and wield a sword ?"

It had been years since she had last changed places with Jaime, before he had left to become a squire. It had been years since she had had a sword in her hands. Cersei had not realised how much she missed it until now.

"I would love to !!" she blurted out, forgetting her manners and making him laugh once again. 

"Alright. Maybe we should  _try_  to sleep at least, then,” he replied before kissing her softly on the lips and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She felt something strange at that moment. As if a wall between them had been broken. 

She nodded softly as they both lied down, her cuddled up against him — she would sleep better that way.

A few minutes later, she heard him whisper “thank you” before burying his face into her hair.

 

 


End file.
